Decisión incorrecta
by Mica-and-Cami
Summary: Mikey y Donnie están actuando extraño, mientras que Raph y Leo quieren saber la razón de eso ¿Conseguirán la respuesta? y si la consiguen ¿que saldrá de todo eso? (Advertencia: T-Cent. Parejas: RaphxMikey LeoxDonnie)
1. Chapter 1

**Mica: Hola a todos, estoy de vuelta. Les traigo una pequeña historia yaoi, que no se si me va a quedar bien pero bueno, haré el intento y espero que les guste. TMNT no me pertenece, sino que es propiedad de Nickelodeon. Los dejo leer y yo los espero al final, como siempre. Disfruten ^_^**

* * *

_-Oye Raph…- llamo Leo de la nada. Él y su hermano estaban sentados en la sala, Leo en el sillón y Raph en el puf. El mencionado levanto la cabeza y miro a su hermano, dándole a entender que siga. -…¿no crees que Mikey y Donnie están actuando raro?- Raph se sentó lo mejor que pudo y suspiro._

_-¿Tú también te diste cuenta?- respondió con otra pregunta. Ustedes se preguntaran: ¿a que se referían ambas tortugas? La razón era que Mikey y Donnie inventaba cualquier excusa con tal de no quedarse con ellos. Justo en eso, Donnie y Mikey entraron a la sala, ambos estaban saliendo de la habitación del menor. Leo y Raph se miraron entre ellos, suspiraron y se levantaron._

_-Vamos- ordeno el líder, empezando a caminar. Sus hermanos no dijeron nada y lo siguieron._

_Momentos después:_

_-Muy bien…- Leo miro a sus hermanos. Los cuatro estaban parados sobre el techo de un edificio. -…nos separaremos para cubrir más terreno. Mikey tu iras con…- Leo fue interrumpido._

_-¡Yo voy con Donnie!- Mikey agarro la mano del genio y se echo a correr, sin espera respuesta alguna. Leo y Raph suspiraron, para después empezar a correr en dirección opuesta a por donde habían ido sus hermanos._

_-Leo…- hablo después de un rato Raph, sin dejar de correr. Leo lo miro y espero respuesta. -…tenemos que averiguar qué está pasando-_

_-Por supuesto, me quitaste la palabras de la boca hermano- Leo sonrió y asintió, para después ambos poner atención a su camino. Mientras tanto, Mikey y Donnie se habían detenido después de haber corrido un par de minutos._

_-Eso estuvo cerca- Mikey suspiro de puro alivio, mientras que Donnie se golpeo levemente la frente con la palma de una de sus manos._

_-¡Mikey, fuiste muy obvio!- le reclamo Donnie. –Dios, cuando estamos en casa ellos empezaran a preguntar-_

_-¡Oye! ¡Dijimos que nos ayudaríamos mutuamente!- Mikey lo miro y Donnie suspiro, el menor tenia la razón._

_-Está bien, perdón- Mikey se cruzo de brazos y suspiro._

_-No quiero volver ahora- Donnie suspiro y se acerco al menor, poniendo su mano sobre la cabeza de él._

_-Tranquilo, todavía tenemos que terminar con la patrulla- Donnie empezó a caminar y Mikey lo siguió._

_-Donnie…- Mikey se detuvo en el borde del edificio, justo al lado del genio, quien se quedo en silencio y espero a que hablase. -…lo sigo amando- Donnie sonrío levemente._

_-Lo sé…- Donnie lo miro. -…yo también- ambos se miraron y se rieron._

_A la mañana siguiente:_

_-Konichiwa Mikey- saludo Leo, entrando a la cocina, donde Mikey le estaba dando la espalda y estaba preparando el desayuno._

_-¡Konichiwa Leo!-el menor le devolvió el saludo, con alegría. Mikey se dio la vuelta y dejo el plato con desayuno enfrente de su hermano. En eso, entro a la cocina Raph. _

_-Konichiwa- Mikey, al verlo por sobre su hombro, se sonrojo y se puso levemente nervioso...gracias a la dulce madre de los mutantes que ninguno se había dado cuenta. _

_-K-Konichiwa R-Raph- respondió Mikey. -Vamos Mikey, no seas tan obvio...actúa natural, tu puedes- Mikey respiro profundo y se tranquilizo lo mejor que pudo. Se acerco a Raph y dejo el desayuno en frente de la tortuga. -¿Donde estas Donnie?- pensó el menor._

_-¡MIKEY!- se escucho el grito furiosos de Donnie. El mencionado sudo frío, ¿que había hecho ahora? Donnie apareció por la puerta y miro al menor, cruzándose de brazos.  
_

_-¿Q-que p-pasa D-Donnie?- Mikey se removió nervioso en su lugar. Con su pie izquierdo, empezó a hacer un medio circulo invisible en el piso, repasándolo apenas terminaba el recorrido. _

_-¿Cuantas veces te dije que no entres a mi laboratorio?- pregunto Donnie. Con aquella pregunta, Mikey entendió lo que pasaba ¡Era un olvidadizo y distraído total! Donnie le estaba ayudando en ese momento, tal y como habían acordado entre ellos._

_-Heee...¿muchas?- Mikey le sonrió al genio, quien hizo una seña con una de sus dedos diciéndole al menor:"tu vienes conmigo", para después darse vuelta y empezar a caminar. Mikey, sin perder tiempo, camino tras su hermano. Raph y Leo, quienes se quedaron en silencio (sin decir que se quedaron solos), se miraron entre ellos y fruncieron el seño._

_-Vamos a averiguar, de una vez por todas, que esta pasando aquí- sentencio Leo. Raph sonrió y asintió._

_-Me leíste la mente intrépido- ambos, después de poner los platos sucios en el fregadero, salieron de la cocina y se dirigieron al laboratorio._

_Mientras tanto, en el laboratorio. Donnie y Mikey se reían, realmente ya no sabían que hacer, pero lo que si sabían era que Leo y Raph se impacientarían y les pedirían respuestas._

_-Jajaja, gracias Donnie, me salvaste el caparazón- le agradeció el menor, para después calmarse y dejar de reír, pero se quedo con una gran sonrisa en la cara._

_-Jeje, lo se Mikey y no tienes el porque agradecer, prometimos protegernos mutuamente- contesto Donnie, para después suspirar con un toque de tristeza. -¿Tienes en cuenta de que tarde o temprano nos pedirán respuestas?- Mikey se quedo en silencio, asintió y suspiro. -¿Y que les vamos a responder?-_

_-No se- Mikey se encogió de hombros y le sonrió al genio. -Pero no te preocupes por eso, ya se nos ocurrirá algo en su momento- justo cuando el menor dijo eso, Leo y Raph abrieron de golpe la puerta del laboratorio y se quedaron parados en la puerta, cruzándose de brazos y bloqueando la única salida del lugar. -D-Donnie...¿p-puedo d-dar u-una s-simple s-sugerencia?- dijo en un susurro Mikey, con cara de horror total y sin apartar la vista vista de los "bloqueadores de puertas"._

_-C-claro, ¿c-cual e-es t-tu s-sugerencia?- respondió en un susurro Donnie, con la mima cara que tenia Mikey y sin apartar la vista de la puerta._

_-¡Corre por tu vida!- exclamo Mikey. Donnie y él hicieron el amague de correr hacia donde donde estaban las camillas. Raph y Leo se lo creyeron y se corrieron, destapando la puerta. Donnie y Mikey aprovecharon eso y salieron corriendo por la puerta, gritando a los cuatro vientos._

_-¡Vuelvan aquí, par de cobardes!- Leo y Raph salieron corriendo también, persiguiendo a Donnie y a Mikey._

* * *

**Mica: Este a sido el primer capitulo y espero que les haya gustado. Y aquí les dejare con la duda ¿los atraparan? y lo más importante ¿Leo y Raph sabrán la verdad? Jejeje, dejen comentarios y recuerden que acepto ideas y personajes, al igual criticas buenas y/o malas. Nos leemos otro día, cuídense y adiós ^_^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Mica: Hola a todos, les traigo el capitulo que me pidieron. Creo que me quedo al corto, pero bueno. Espero que les guste. TMNT no me pertenece, sino que son propiedad de Nickelodeon ^_^**

* * *

_-¡Patitas para que las quiero!- Mikey y Donnie seguían corriendo por la guarida, con dos tortugas decididas detrás de ellos. Mikey iba un poco más adelantado que Donnie, no por nada era el más rápido de la familia. -¡Vamos Donnie, apura el paso!-_

_-¡Voy lo más rápido que puedo Mikey!- respondió Donnie. En eso, por un descuido, Mikey tropezó con sus propios pies y cayo al piso. -¡Mikey!- Donnie se detuvo un segundo, pero al mirar que quienes se acercaban, sudo frío._

_-¡Corre Donnie!- el mencionado asintió y siguió corriendo, ahora solo con la tortuga de azul siguiéndole. Mikey suspiro un poco, por lo menos Donnie tenia unos minutos (por no decir segundos) más para retrasar lo inevitable. -Gracias al cielo que el Maestro Splinter ya sabe de nuestros sentimientos...y que por lo menos ya nos dijo lo que pensaba- los pensamientos de Mikey fueron interrumpidos, al escuchar como alguien se aclaraba la garganta. Mikey levanto un poco la vista y se encontró con... -R-Raph- ahora si, Mikey quería que la tierra se lo tragase por completo. La tortuga de rojo no dijo nada, simplemente se agacho, agarro la tiras de la bandana de Mikey y empezó a caminar hacia el dojo, arrastrando con el a Mikey. -¡Maldigo el momento en el que desarrolle estos sentimientos!...¡Al igual que maldigo el momento en el que el Maestro Splinter se fue al campo!- Mikey empezó a patalear, intentando inútilmente zafarse del agarre. Raph no hizo caso a las quejas de Mikey y siguió caminando-¡DONNIE!-_

**_... ... ... ..._**

_Donnie, quien se había ocultado en su cuarto (genial escondite -_-...y lo peor, es que dejo la puerta abierta), escucho aquel grito. -Pobre Mikey...- pensó Donnie, sintiéndose mal por el menor. Se quedo rígido al escuchar como alguien entraba a su cuarto._

_-Donnie...sal de donde quiera que estas- Leo miro para todos lados, buscando al genio. Sonrió levemente al ver un poco de piel de color verde, el cual se veía a través de una pequeña que tenia el armario (este estaba un poquito abierto). Leo, sin borrar esa sonrisa de su cara, cerro la puerta y le puso cerrojo, no dejaría que su "pequeño genio" se valla tan fácilmente. Se acerco lentamente al armario y abrió de golpe las puertas de este, dejando ver a un Donatello con cara de terror total._

_-¡HAAA!- fue lo único que salio de la boca de él. Leo se río un poco, realmente le encantaba ese chico. Acerco lentamente su mano derecha a la cara de Donnie, quien intentaba inútilmente echarse para atrás._

_-Donnie...- Leo puso su mano sobre la mejilla del genio y la acaricio dulcemente, mirando con cariño a la tortuga de violeta. Donnie se sonrojo de forma furiosa, mientas que su corazón iba a mil por hora. No supo en que momento, pero Leo había logrado sacar al genio del armario y ahora se encontraban sentados sobre la cama de Donnie. Ambos se queda__ron en silencio un buen rato, hasta que Leo deicidio que era suficiente. -¿Me vas a decir el por que tu y Mikey han actuado tan extraño?- Donnie negó con la cabeza, mientras que sus mejillas se volvían más rojas de lo que ya estaban. -¿Y por que no?- Leo hablo con suavidad y con aquella tranquilidad que lo caracterizaba._

_-P-porque m-me v-vas a o-odiar- los ojos de Donnie se empezaron a cristalizar. Leo frunció el seño, no solo después de de ver eso sino también por lo que escucho._

_-¿Odiarte?- Leo sonrió levemente sin poder evitarlo y, sin quitar aquella sonrisa de su cara, negó lentamente con la cabeza. Aquello llamo la atención de Donnie. -No sabes lo equivocado que estas- Leo poso, nuevamente, una de sus manos sobre la mejilla de Donnie y acerco su cara a la del genio, hasta estar a tan solo unos centímetros. Donnie contuvo el aliento, sentía la respiración de Leo tan cerca de su cara. -Es más...es totalmente lo contrario- y dicho esto, Leo acorto totalmente la distancia y roso levemente sus labios con los de Donatello, quien abrió los ojos como platos y se sonrojo muchísimo, pero no se separo. Ante aquello, Leo se dio cuenta de algo. Se separo lentamente de Donnie, pero se mantuvo a tan solo unos centímetros. -Con que...¿era por eso?-_

_-¿Q-que...?- los ojos de Donnie se abrieron a más no poder, ¿él se dio cuenta?_

_-Me evitabas por que pensaste que no correspondía tus sentimientos, ¿verdad?- Leo miro a Donnie a los ojos, esperando una respuesta._

_-¿C-como...?- Donnie no entendía nada y eso que el era el genio de la familia._

_-Llámalo "sexto sentido"- respondió con naturalidad. Donnie sonrió, sin saber que más hacer. En eso, Donnie recordó algo._

_-¡MIKEY!- Donnie se levanto de un salto, ¡se había olvidado por completo de él! Leo se río levemente, para después agarrar a Donnie de los hombros y lo volvió a sentar en la cama._

_-No te preocupes- Leo le sonrió. -Estoy seguro de que le va mejor de lo que __párese- Donnie miro a Leo, para después sonreír._

_-¿Acaso Raph...?- Leo asintió. Donnie se hecho a reír, para después lasarse sobre el líder y abrazarlo con cariño. -Te amo Leo...- susurro, inconscientemente._

_-Yo también te amo Donnie...- Leo le correspondió el abrazo, para después besar a "su pequeño genio" con mucho amor y cariño._

* * *

**Mica: Bueno, ojala les haya y, en cuanto pueda, subiere el siguiente capitulo. Recuerden dejar comentarios y también que acepto ideas y personajes, al igual que criticas buenas y/o malas. Un saludo para todos los lectores y nos leemos otro día. Adiós ^_^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Mica: Hola mi gente bella, he vuelto con el último capítulo de esta historia. Espero que les guste y recuerden que TMNT no me pretense, sino que son propiedad de Nickelodeon ^_^**

* * *

_-¡S-suéltame Raph, por favor!- Mikey seguía intentando que Raph lo suelte, pero este no le hacía caso. En cuanto llego al dojo, metió a Mikey adentro y cerró la puerta detrás de él. Mikey, quien quedo sentado en el piso, miro con miedo a Raph._

_-¿Y bien?- Mikey parpadeo, confundido. Raph rodo los ojos, un poco cansado de la situación. -¿Tienes algo que decirme?-_

_-N-no… ¿Por qué crees que pasa algo?, Jeje- rio con nerviosismo. Raph lo miraba atento y en silencio, sabía que Mikey estaba tratando de ocultar algo y él lo iba a descubrir. _

_-En serio Mikey… ya deja de ocultarme cosas, yo se que algo te sucede… ¿Por qué huyes de mi…?- Raph se cruzo de brazos, listo para escuchar lo que el menor decía, mientras que Mikey trago saliva, realmente no quería decir la verdad._

_-Y-yo…- Mikey retrocedió, aun sentado en el piso. -¡¿Qué hago?!- pensó con desesperación. Raph simplemente avanzo un paso, pero Mikey se movió hacia atrás. Así siguieron, hasta que el caparazón de Mikey toco la pared del dojo. Raph siguió caminando, hasta que estuvo en frente y cerca de Mikey._

_-Muy bien…si no me vas a decir está bien…no me importa- dijo de la nada Raph. Mikey parpadeo, confundido y sorprendido ¡¿Raphael Hamato se había rendido…y tan fácilmente?! Mikey, sin despegar su caparazón de la pared, se levanto lentamente y lo miro sorprendido, realmente no se la esperaba. Raph, al ver que el menor ya estaba de pie, sonrío y apoyo su mano contra la pared, al costado de la cabeza de Mikey. -Pero me tienes que dar algo a cambio…- dijo Raph, con una sonrisa algo torcida y sin apartar su mirada del menor. _

_-¡Sabia que era demasiado bueno para ser verdad!- pensó con desesperación Mikey, sentía que sus mejillas se empezaban a calentar. -¿Q-que e-es l-lo q-que q-quieres?- Mikey, en ese momento, quería pegarse a si mismo ¡¿Cómo se le ocurría preguntar eso?! Raph, al ver la cara de espanto que puso el menor, río levemente._

_-Esperaba que preguntaras eso…- Raph acerco lentamente su cara al de la menor, y lo beso con dulzura. Mikey, sin darse cuenta, cerró los ojos y correspondió a aquel beso. Ambos se separaron cuando escucharon una risa, la cual provenía de la puerta del dojo. Ahí estaban Donnie y Leo, parados con una gran sonrisa y mirando la escena._

_-¡DONNIE!- Raph se rio y se corrió, dejando que Mikey corriera hacia la tortuga de morado. El travieso y el genio se abrazaron mutuamente, sin decir palabra alguna. Raph, con una leve sonrisa, se acerco a Leo y se cruzo de brazos._

_-Al parecer te fue bien intrépido- Leo se encogió de hombros, incapaz de esconder una sonrisa._

_-Mejor que eso…- el líder suspiro y miro a la tortuga de rojo, sin quitar aquella sonrisa. -…y al parecer, yo te acabo de interrumpir- esta vez, la sonrisa de Leo era nerviosa._

_-No me digas…- hablo con sarcasmo Raph._

_-Gomenasai…es que Donnie estaba preocupado por Mikey- Leo se encogió de hombros, después de todo esa era la pura verdad. De un momento a otro, Mikey estaba parado en frente de ambos con una enorme sonrisa en la cara y las mejillas algo sonrojadas._

_-¡Raphie!- Mikey se lanzo a abrazar al mencionado, rodeando con sus brazos el cuelo de Raph. La tortuga de rojo simplemente sonrió y le correspondió el abrazo._

_-Al parecer…te fue bien igual- comento con diversión Leo. Donnie, riendo levemente, se acerco al líder, quien aprovecho que el genio estaba cerca y le agarro de la mano, tironeando de esta para tenerlo cerca. Donnie se sonrojo, pero no se aparto y sonrió, apretando ligeramente la mano de su novio. Mientras que Mikey seguía abrazando feliz de la vida a Raph, quien lo beso y el menor le correspondió._

* * *

**Mica: Bueno mis lectores, espero que dejen comentarios y recuerden que acepto ideas y personajes, al igual que criticas malas y/o buenas. Nos leemos otro día y cuídense. Adiós ^_^**


End file.
